My Village
by cleo1311
Summary: Bella fell and found herself in a strange place in the woods and finding a village girl who brings Bella to her village! She is welcomed there and she finds the reason why she is here!All human a little bit of fatal frame but not much!
1. Preface!

**Ok on three! 1 2 3! What the hell Cleo! Did it feel good to let it out! I know what you are all thinking! 'What about 'Boarding School Life' and 'Obsessed''? Don't worry I would never ever leave the stories unfinished and make a new one! This story has been stuck in my head! Literally, my friends have been snapping fingers in front of me because I have been thinking about this story to much! Well here it is! I hope it goes far!**

**Preface!**

Have you ever had those dreams when you never wanted to wake up at all? Just stay in your perfect fantasy? What if it wasn't as perfect as you thought it was? Your mind could be telling you this isn't right but you would still keep going right? Even deep down you knew it wasn't right? That is how I constantly feel. Forever I have to deal with the pain and suffering that I have caused to everyone that I love. But I didn't do it on purpose! Or at least I tried not to!

My name is Bella Swan!

This is the day when my fantasy started!

**I promise it will get a lot better! Review!**


	2. The Village!

**I have to say this now before anyone says it! This is not going to be just like Fatal Frame! I love the game and I don't think that ghost in this story would be fun! People in the village are alive and everything but there is going to be rituals and all! I would like to dedicate this story to my bff Kayleigh! She is my fatal frame buddy and she deserves this story! Here you go!**

**The Village!**

I watched the stream flow through the town under my feet! The flowers were bloomed all around me and I couldn't help but smile. The sun shinning down on me felt so good to have these kinds of days at Forks!

"This will all be gone soon." I heard someone whisper

I turned my head to see Angela coming out of the trees.

"Yea." I said and looked back down at the water.

I heard Angela walk closer and sit down on the same on I was.

"Remember we used to play here when we were little?" Angela asked and I nodded.

Angela sighed "It's not the end of the world you know." She whispered

"It's just, I can't believe I'm leaving." I whispered getting up.

Angela followed my action "You got into Stanford Bella, you should be happy!"

"But I'm not! I always talked about Stanford! But now that I'm actually going, I don't know what I want!" I half yelled half whispered I picked up a flower from the ground and started picking at it "Why would they want to tear this place down? It's so beautiful."

Angela nodded in agreement "Come on, lets go."

I started walking into the trees following the familiar path with Angela behind me. She finally caught up and started talking about random stuff again just trying to cheer me up.

I heard a snap in the distance of the trees and turned my head in the direction.

Angela stopped her movement and looked at me "What? What's wrong?"

"Shhh!" I yelled at her as I heard the snapping again "Don't you hear that?"

"Hear what? Bella what's going on?" Angela asked confused

My actions took over me and I followed where the sound was. When I was little and I heard stuff in these woods, I would run to the stream or to my house, it was the only safe places I knew of.

"Bella wait!" Angela yelled chasing after me.

I ran until I was met with a long log to cross. On the other side there was movement in the bushes. I started to walk the log slowly and carefully trying to get to the other side.

I made it half way until I saw a deer pop out of the bush and run away.

"All you wanted to do was chase a deer? I tried that Bella there to fast." I heard Angela yell behind me, "Now let's go."

I nodded my head and looked down at the log. It could look like it would snap in half cause it was so old. I looked down at the stream under the log hoping to see something worth seeing.

"Bella come on!" Angela yelled

I started moving slowly back to Angela when the worst thing happened.

My foot slipped and made me fall over the edge. I gasped as I fell off of the log and falling into the stream.

"Bella no!" That was the last thing I heard until everything went black.

* * *

"Ah!" I screamed and stood up from the ground my head throbbing.

"Ow!" I whispered to myself. What happened?

I looked around my surroundings to see the stream, the same one I was at not to long ago.

But this was different! For some reason it seemed more beautiful more unique!

"Are you ok?"

I turned my head and ignored the pain as I heard a sing-like voice.

It was a girl that looked my age maybe a year or two older thou. She had black hair and a white dress on. She was carrying a bucket and looking at me strangely.

"Who are you?" I whispered

"I'm Alice!" She said "What are you doing here, we never see outsiders here anymore."

"Outsiders?" I whispered, this girl was doing a good job making me confused.

It seemed like she didn't hear me and walked closer. She looked at me and gasped.

She knelt down by me and touched my head. It stung for a second and I winced.

"I must take you to mother." She grabbed my hand and her bucket and ran into the trees.

"What's your name? You never told me." She said.

"Bella." I answered, for some reason I couldnt remember who I was.

She nodded and continued into the woods.

"Everyone is going to be shocked that I'm bringing you here. Where do you come from?" She asked.

"I came from…." My head hurting even worse just trying to think "I don't know?" It sounded more like a question thou.

"You need to me later." She said and calmed her walking "Were here."

I looked up to see little houses and some people walking around carrying buckets and plowing fields for crops.

"This is my home. "Spring Village." Alice said

**If I were Bella I would be scared as hell! Review!**


	3. Dream?

**Well, this is the second chapter! If you haven't noticed, I have been very busy with friend and family problems, guess what, it sucks!**

**Dream?**

I didn't know what I was doing! I was following this girl into her village which was, I think Spring Village? I didn't care what it was called; I didn't want to go in there in the first place.

I needed to wake up from this weird ass dream!

Alice grabbed my hand, I stiffened from the contact, she felt so real! She started me pulling down the hills and into the crowded village. People that were walking and minding their own business were now looking at me and wanting my business. People were plowing and watering crops, there were also some picking food in the little lakes around, but their staring was getting uncomfortable.

"Um? Everybody is staring, why?" I asked, my voice shaking a little.

"They've never seen you before." She answered smiling.

That would make sense, when a new student comes to your school, everybody does stare. But this was different! Way different! This wasn't school where you could make new friends, this was a dream that I just wanted to end.

"We'll need to go to the ceremonial master's house." Alice said

This girl wasn't making any sense at all! Who's house? It sounded like he was important.

"Who?" I asked

"Our master! The almighty!'

Ok? Freaky much? They have a person commanding people "Like the president? He's ok; nobody really listens to him tho." I said laughing

She gave me a strange look "Who is the president? What are you talking about?" She asked opening up a large gate that showed a long bridge.

"You know, the president of the United States?" I answered dumb forward

"What's the United States?" She asked pulling me across the bridge.

Oh my god, was this girl serous? What year was this dream taking place in?

"Wait, what year is it?" I asked

"1743."

Wow, figures why everyone would be plowing fields and carrying water in buckets, nothing was invented during this time.

"Wow, I couldn't stand living here!" I complained "I hope I wake up soon." In about a minute, I would wake up in my comfy bed snuggled up in blankets while my mom would be downstairs making my favorite blueberry pancakes. I was drooling just thinking about the them!

"Dream?" She questioned and looked at me strangely again "You really are a strange one aren't you?"

That made me mad! Before I could say anything tho, we made it to the end of the bridge and she opened the big wooden doors.

The house was beautiful! It had some carved designs on the roof with colorful wooden stands around it. Flowers were on the other side of the medal fence that surrounded the house. I wish I lived here.

There were two people that waited by the door. I squinted my eyes and saw that they had swords tied around their waist. I stepped back while Alice stepped forward.

She looked at me and smiled "Don't be scared, if you get on the master's good side, you might be able to stay here." She grabbed my hand and ignored the two sword guards while pushing through the door!

**This is the time where I would start freaking out! And this is also the time where you review! I know it is very short but I promise that you will get a longer one soon!**


End file.
